


It's You

by S_huang



Series: It's You [1]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-05-16 09:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14808695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_huang/pseuds/S_huang
Summary: Kang Daniel x Ha Sungwoon High School AUNo beta, please bear with broken English and bad grammar...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My editor is busy with her moving to other country so she can't help me to beta my works.   
> But I want to share this story with you~ Please forgive my broken English... 
> 
> For my works update, please follow my twitter: @putrihuang

It's Friday night and it's time for Daniel to have his fun outside his study.  
Jaehwan texts him to meet at the usual place as Daniel quickly grabs his skate board and puts his shoes on. He runs to the promised place, it's their lair, place where they spend their time together.

It's just an old unused basketball court and it's just by the Han River surrounded by metal wire. Lucky for them, not so many people knows this place. Well, it's a private area for Triple Position, Kang Daniel's group, to have fun.

"Daniel!" Jaehwan shouts as he looks Daniel walks to him. Daniel waves his hand and runs to him.  
"Wassup." Daniel greets Jaehwan back and Woojin is already here too as Daniel taps his hand to him and fist bump to him. It's their usual greeting.   
"Nothing much." Woojin says.

"Let's just jam." Daniel smiles and both of them agree as they ride on their skateboard. They start to practice their trick, chat and laugh together. 

"Ah look!" Jaehwan points at the entrance of their lair and Daniel looks where Jaehwan points his finger to.

"The fairy." Woojin says as he jumps off from his skateboard and rests with Daniel and Jaehwan.   
"Who?" Daniel doesn't quite get what they are talking about.  
"He came 2 days ago, you weren't here." Jaehwan explains and Daniel can't take his eyes off of him.

"What did I miss?"Daniel asks as he checking the fairy. His white shirt and light brown cardigan.  
"Well, he is from Goyang & just moved to the city." Jaehwan explains  
"And?"  
"No and, he is just coming here every night." Woojin adds."We just ask around the neighborhood about him."

Daniel looks at Jaehwan and Woojin with smile. "Why don't we ask him directly?"   
"Hey!" Jaehwan and Woojin tries to stop him but Daniel already walks to the fairy. The excitement inside Daniel's heart to this fairy is high and Daniel can't wait to hear his voice.

Daniel smiles to the small person in front of him, he has white and fair skin. So beautiful.  
"Hii." Daniel greets, he jolts a little as he looks at Daniel.   
"Hai..."   
"Are you new around here?" Daniel asks him as he comes closer to him but he seems to be in alert.

"Ye... yes..."  
"I'm Daniel. Kang Daniel." Daniel offers his right hand to him. He seems to be afraid to speak to Daniel.  
"Ha... Sungwoon..." He says his name and looks down to the floor. He is so cute, Daniel thinks. He seems so shy and inside his heart, he wants to protect him.

"You always come here?" Daniel wants to know more about him.  
"I just..." Sungwoon looks behind Daniel and he seems afraid. "Sorry, I won't come again." He quickly turns his back and walks away.   
"Hey!" Daniel still wants to talk to him as he grabs Sungwoon's hand.

SLAP!!!!  
Sungwoon's hand lands on Daniel's left cheek hard enough to make Daniel almost fall before he balance his feet.   
"HEY!" Jaehwan shouts in anger and surprise as he runs fast to Daniel with Woojin.  
"Sorry... I'm sorry." Sungwoon apologizes and pulls his hand from Daniel.

Daniel touches his left cheek and he is in shock.   
"Please... forgive me... I'm sorry."   
"YAH!" Jaehwan pushes Sungwoon back. Woojin is checking on Daniel and his edge of his lip is torn.   
"Do you want to dead?" Jaehwan angry as he grabs Sungwoon's collar.

Sungwoon is shaking hard and tries to let go of Jaehwan but it's useless.  
"I'm sorry, it's my fault...." Sungwoon begs for forgiveness.  
"You are so dead." Jaehwan can't hide his emotion as he raises his hand up.  
"Enough!" Daniel says as he grabs Jaehwan's hands.

Jaehwan lets go of his hand on Sungwoon and Sungwoon quickly runs away.  
"AH!" Woojin surprises to see Sungwoon runs away.   
"Dude! What's wrong with you?" Jaehwan asks Daniel why he stops him.  
"I'm OK." Daniel says to him and smiles as he looks to Sungwoon who runs away.

"He just slapped you." Jaehwan tries to explain the situation to Daniel in case he doesn't understand.   
"I know." Daniel looks at Jaehwan and Woojin. Both of them look in confused to Daniel. Whatever he thinks, they don't think this is a good idea.


	2. His Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kang Daniel x Ha Sungwoon High School AU
> 
>  
> 
> No beta, please bear with broken English and bad grammar...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My editor is busy with her moving to other country so she can't help me to beta my works.   
> But I want to share this story with you~ Please forgive my broken English...
> 
> For my works update, please follow my twitter: @putrihuang

The house is not far away from the unused basketball court where Sungwoon just met that person ,Kang Daniel if he can recall his name. His name is so weird for Korean,is he a mix race?  
For some reason,he caught Sungwoon's attention. Well,it's been a while since someone talk to him.

But for today, he can't go back to the court because someone used it and he needs to go back to his house. Small one room with small yard and someone is inside the house. Sungwoon doesn't want to meet him. It's his father.

Sungwoon opens the door as a bootle crashes on the wall near the door.The scratches glasses are flying around and a piece of the glasses scratches Sungwoon's face.  
"WHERE WERE YOU?"His father screams and it makes Sungwoon afraid. His father walks wobbly to him and raises his hand.

"DO YOU WANT TO RUN AWAY LIKE YOUR MOTHER?" His father hits him in the face as Sungwoon falls to the ground. "YOU LOOK JUST LIKE YOUR MOTHER!!!!"

The sound of the beating is echoing in this small room as his father kicks him over and over again in the stomach and all Sungwoon can do is just protect himself. He bites his lower lip and cover his head. It's always like this.

His father is a good man but one day he was betrayed by his friend and makes a huge debt on his name, left him with nothing. His mother can't take the pressure and ran away. His father become alcoholic and abusive to Sungwoon.

The beating stops, left Sungwoon with some bruises all over his body and face. His father now is sleeping on the floor. Sungwoon tries to stands up but he can't bear the pain on his stomach and he crawls to covers his father with blanket.

If only Sungwoon can turns back the time, he would beg his mother to not leave them like this but it's useless to regret this as Sungwoon wipes his tears on his cheeks. This beating is nothing compare to his father's lost. He lost everything.

The only thing left for him is only Sungwoon.

 

 

 

"Hey Dan!" Jaehwan shouts Daniel's name and runs to him. It's after school and they are heading home as they walk to the same path. Their home just a block away as usual they buy some food at the convenience store, ramyeon with egg and sausage.

Daniel snaps the wooden chopstick into two piece and enjoys his meal.  
"Tomorrow, can we practice our dance?" Daniel opens the discussion to Jaehwan. Next week, they will have dance battle with other group in Hongdae.  
"I don't think I can't make it." Jaehwan declines the idea.

"What do you mean?"  
"I have an audition in xxx agency." Jaehwan slurps his ramyeon.  
"Ow... Ok." Daniel just want to know what he is up to.   
"You seems lack of interest on me, huh?" Jaehwan feels his best friend is not pay attention to him.

"Oh well, it's not your first time and you always fail." Daniel bites his sausage and looks at Jaehwan.  
"You're on point but you hurt my feeling, OK?" Jaehwan punches Daniel's upper arm as they laugh together. It's always a good time to spend when they are together.

It's getting dark as they walk home and they separate in an intersection. Jaehwan's home is on the right and Daniel just goes straight. They wave and shout to each other as goodbye.  
When alone, Daniel starts to sing and sometimes he hops while walking.

He loves to match the rhythm of his voice and his walking pace. His body is made for music and dance.   
"AH! Sorry!" Daniel apologizes as he bumps his hands to someone beside him. Sometime he doesn't pay attention to his surrounding when he is in hype like this.

Before Daniel can see the person he bumps to, he's falling on the ground.  
"Are you OK?" Daniel asks in worry, maybe he bumps him to hard.  
"I'm... OK... I'm sorry." He apologizes and hugs himself.  
"Sungwoon-ssi?" Daniel wonders if he is the person from two days ago.

Sungwoon looks at Daniel and he looks surprises to see Daniel here. Daniel smiles to him and offers his hand to Sungwoon but he quickly gets up. He looks weak as he wobble a little when he stands. Something is wrong with him, Daniel knows but doesn't know what.

"You look pale, you sure you are OK?" Daniel asks again.   
"I'm OK..." Sungwoon bows to Daniel but he falls on Daniel's arm. Daniel quickly grabs him, he's about to faint any moment.  
"You are not OK." Daniel starts to worries and grabs Sungwoon's arms.

Daniel knows what's wrong with Sungwoon. It's summer time but he wears a black turtle neck and covers it with a light brown oversize sweater.  
"It hurts..." Sungwoon groans in pain.  
"Where?" Daniel worries as he checks on Sungwoon.   
"Your hands... It's hurting me."

"Sorry!" Daniel quickly lets go of his hands. Daniel didn't grab him to tight for sure.  
Sungwoon stands up&he tries to balance himself as he bows a little to Daniel.He covers himself with his hands.  
GROWL!  
The sounds of empty stomach is loud enough to make both of them surprises.

It's from Ha Sungwoon's stomach. He quickly covers his stomach and walks away from Daniel.  
"Do you want to eat at my house?" Daniel tries to hold him back a little and the only that comes to Daniel's mind is to invite him to eat.

Sungwoon jolts a little and stops his step.  
"You can eat at my house." Daniel says again and Sungwoon turns his head to Daniel while looking down. Daniel can't just leave Sungwoon alone, he wants to know more about him.


	3. I Want To Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kang Daniel x Ha Sungwoon High School AU
> 
>  
> 
> No beta, please bear with broken English and bad grammar...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My editor is busy with her moving to other country so she can't help me to beta my works.   
> But I want to share this story with you~ Please forgive my broken English...
> 
> For my works update, please follow my twitter: @putrihuang

Daniel walks to his home as he shouts "Mom? I'm home!"  
No one is answering as he takes his shoes off and walks to his room. He looks at Sungwoon behind him, he seems to be afraid to walks inside the house and looks around.  
"My mom is still working, no one home." Daniel says.

Sungwoon just nods his head and follows Daniel inside his room. Daniel's room is lousy and messy, his clothes are all over the floor, he doesn't fold his blanket and it smells of sweat a little.  
"Sorry, it's a little bit messy." Daniel smiles as he puts his bags on the floor.

Sungwoon just stands on the corner near the door and waits for Daniel, he walks to the his cabinet as he throws some clean clothes to his bed.  
"Let's go." Daniel asks Sungwoon to join him. Sungwoon just follows him to a bathroom and it makes Sungwoon blushes.

Daniel takes his shirt off and he looks at Sungwoon in confuses."What's wrong?"  
"You... said you'll give me food..."Sungwoon feels insecure as he grabs his arms. His hands is trembling and he can't even look at Daniel.  
"You smell." Daniel bluntly says and come closer to Sungwoon.

Daniel tries to strips Sungwoon but Sungwoon tries hard to run away from him. It's easy for Daniel to dominate Sungwoon, he is smaller and for a reason he is so weak. Daniel pulls his shirt up, it's all bruises and scars. Some of it look fresh and still a little bit bleeding.

It surprises Daniel and Sungwoon tries to cover his body again.  
"I'm so... rry... Please... just let go... of me..." Sungwoon begs with trembling voices. Daniel in his own mind as Sungwoon walks fast to escape himself. Someone bullies and hurts him.

The one who hurts him, Daniel wants to know. He chases Sungwoon right when he wants to open the door. Please don't leave.  
"Please wait!" Daniel grabs Sungwoon's hand and the door in front of him opens. It's his mother coming back from her work.

Awkward silence fills the room as Daniel's mother closes the door behind her.  
Sungwoon's wet eyes and tries to cover his face.  
Daniel is half naked and grabs Sungwoon's hand.   
They are in front of the door and it looks like Sungwoon's trying to run away from Daniel.

"Mom... I can expla---" Before Daniel can finish his words, a bag landed on Daniel's head.  
"STUPID SON!" His mom screams and Daniel runs to living room to save his own life.


	4. I'm Sorry...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kang Daniel x Ha Sungwoon High School AU
> 
>  
> 
> No beta, please bear with broken English and bad grammar...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My editor is busy with her moving to other country so she can't help me to beta my works.   
> But I want to share this story with you~ Please forgive my broken English...
> 
> For my works update, please follow my twitter: @putrihuang

"Hohohohoho!!!I'm so sorry to show you my dark side!"she laughs as she puts the roll eggs on the table. Sungwoon just smile awkwardly and nods his head. He doesn't know what to do as Daniel sits in front of him.  
"You should listen to me before hit me, mom." Daniel is in bad mood.

"What did you just say?" Daniel's mom pinches his cheek hard.  
"Ouch!!! Mom! It hurt."   
"What?"   
"I'm sorry!!"  
"That's what I thought." His mom lets go of his hand on Daniel's cheek and she sits between Daniel and Sungwoon. "OK! Let's eat." She says again.

Both Daniel and his mom grabs the chopsticks and starts to eat the dishes on the table. It's like a feast, eggs rolls, samgyeopsal, japchae, kimchi, and radish kimchi serves on the table. Daniel's mom's cooking is always the best for Daniel and she cooks a lot.

Sungwoon just looks at the table without moving his hands and both Daniel and his mother notices it.  
"You don't like the food?" Daniel asks. Sungwoon surprises and looks at Daniel and his mom in confused.  
"It's... good." Sungwoon's smiles and looks down again.

"Then you can eat it." Daniel says and put a slice of samgyeopsal to Sungwoon's rice bowl.  
"Thank you..." Sungwoon nods but his hands are still not holding the chopstick, he just stares at the food. Daniel looks at his mother and they knows that something is wrong.

Daniel's mother tries to pats Sungwoon's head but before she can reaches him, Sungwoon quickly avoid her and falls from the chair. He looks terrified.  
"Sorry... I'm sorry, ma'am... I won't do it... again." Sungwoon begs his rudeness.  
"Sungwoon?" Daniel's mother confused.

"I'll... wait... please enjoy... the meal..." Sungwoon says and back to the seat. Daniel looks at his mother and shakes his head. They both doesn't know what's wrong with Sungwoon but they know that Sungwoon is treated badly.

Right after he showered and Daniel lends him his clothes, Sungwoon tries to cover his bruises on his arms and neck with his hands but it's useless.  
Daniel and his mother won't ask and just lets him has his dinner but it makes them concern about Sungwoon.

Daniel and his mother finishes their meal as Daniel's mom starts to stands and grabs the plate. Sungwoon tries to help her and follows her to the kitchen. Daniel's mom smiles to him and he smiles back as they put the dishes in the wash basin.

"You don't have to wash the dishes." Daniel's mom says and throws the left over inside the trash bin.  
"It's OK..." Sungwoon says and smiles to her. "I want to help, ma'am... You can just rest with Kang Daniel." Sungwoon insists but the kitchen is too small for 2 peoples.

"Can I take advantage from the offer?" Daniel's mom asks and smiles. Sungwoon nods and smiles.  
"Thank you, Sungwoon-a."  
"You are welcome, ma'am."

His mom back to the dining room and sits beside Daniel.  
Daniel looks at his mother. "Mom, do you think what I think?"  
"What?" His mom asks back.  
"He's abused." Daniel says.

"I know." His mom answers and looks at Sungwoon in the kitchen.  
"He doesn't even touch his bowl. It's weird." Daniel shows his concern.  
"How weird?"  
"I invited him to our home for meal and he was agreed but he doesn't touch his meal." Daniel explains and it sure makes them worry.

"I have a bad feeling about this." His mom walks to the kitchen to see Sungwoon&Daniel follows her.   
Sungwoon's eating the leftover in the trash bin with his hand.  
"Hey!What are you doing?"Daniel grabs Sungwoon's hand&he looks frighten to see Daniel and his mother in the kitchen.

"I'm sorry... I'll throw it out.. I'm sorry..." Sungwoon apologizes. Daniel frowns as he tries to understand him.  
"If you want to eat! Just say it!"  
"No... I'm so sorry... I won't eat it..." Sungwoon tries to let go of his hands but Daniel won't let go. "Please..."

Daniel lets go of his hands and quickly Sungwoon runs to the bathroom. Daniel can't understand it, what is wrong with him?  
"What's wrong with him?" Daniel can't hide his frustration to Sungwoon. "If he wants to eat, just say it."   
His mother head chop his son's head.

"Ouch! Mom!"  
"Do you think he can say it?" His mom says, she seems to understand the situation.  
"What do you mean?" Daniel tries to understand but he can't.   
Sungwoon walks to them and smiles as he wipes his mouth. "I already threw it up so... please don't mad at me..."


	5. It Called Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kang Daniel x Ha Sungwoon High School AU
> 
>  
> 
> No beta, please bear with broken English and bad grammar...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My editor is busy with her moving to other country so she can't help me to beta my works.   
> But I want to share this story with you~ Please forgive my broken English...
> 
> For my works update, please follow my twitter: @putrihuang

"Daniel?" Jaehwan waves his hand in front of Daniel's blank expression face. He is in his deep mind thinking about something. It's not something, it's Sungwoon. His bruises and wounds make him worry to the point he can't just let this go away from his mind.

Where he got his wound?  
How did he get the wound?  
Who did that?

So many questions inside Daniel's head and he wants to know more about Sungwoon but he doesn't know where he lived. Last night Daniel treated Sungwoon's bruises and wounds and he looks very uncomfortable.

He tried hard to not make any voices and if Daniel asked him, he just nodded or shook his head. He is like an empty doll. His fair white skin with his pump cherry red lips and his crystal black eyes. It's beautiful but he doesn't feel like a human being.

Maybe it's just his stupid mind to concern about someone he just met twice.  
"KANG DANIEL!" Jaehwan shouts and it sure makes Daniel surprises.  
"WHAT?" Daniel shouts back to Jaehwan. The whole class looks at them and thanks God they are on the break.

"What did you think?" Jaehwan asks as Daniel scratches his back of his head.  
"I don't know...." Daniel can't let Sungwoon consumes his mind like this, he needs refreshment.  
"Is it about a girl?" Jaehwan teases Daniel as he smiles naughtily at him.

Daniel stands up, he wants to go to the canteen to buy any snack he could find and eat. "I really wish it's about a girl."  
"It's not?"Jaehwan walks with Daniel.  
"Why do you think it's about a girl?"Daniel asks.  
"Then tell me what you think about?"Jaehwan throws back the question.

Daniel sighs. He wishes he can tell Jaehwan about the fairy boy they met at the court but it will make thing more complicated.  
"There's someone I worry about," Daniel says.  
"OK. Someone you like?" Jaehwan seems to want to know more.

"Not that I like, it's more about I concern and I can't stop thinking about it," Daniel explains as they walk down the stairs to the first floor. The canteen is always crowded, the students scramble to buy what they want to eat.

"You concern and can't stop thinking about it?" Jaehwan emphasizes Daniel's words again as he thinks for a while.  
"I can't help it," Daniel adds.

"Do you feel something in your heart when you think of it?"  
"Yes, for a reason I want to protect him." Daniel looks at the crowd, he needs to calculate his move before he could struggle with the crowd.

Daniel looks at Jaehwan with his smile before he is ready to cut through the crowd.  
"Do you need anything?"Daniel asks Jaehwan but he shakes his head. Daniel starts to run to the crowd.

"You are falling in love," Jaehwan utters his conclusion to Daniel.


	6. Warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kang Daniel x Ha Sungwoon High School AU
> 
>  
> 
> No beta, please bear with broken English and bad grammar...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My editor is busy with her moving to other country so she can't help me to beta my works.   
> But I want to share this story with you~ Please forgive my broken English...
> 
> For my works update, please follow my twitter: @putrihuang

These bruises, these scar, these wounds, Sungwoon really wishes to hide it well. Lately his father hits him more intense and if someone sees his bruises he might get fired from his work. He needs money to life so he needs to hide it well.

It's summer but he wears his turtleneck and his sweater. He can bear the hot weather. He walks to the unused basketball court again. It's the best hideout for him from his father. He can sleep and wait for his father to fall asleep after the drink.

Sungwoon glad that now is quite hot, he doesn't need to fight the cold weather.  
No one is here and those three kids from last week isn't here also. It's better not to get involved with them anymore. Especially the one named Kang Daniel, he is persistent.

He is so cheerful and his smile is so radiant. Sungwoon hates it.  
They way he treats him like his friend, Sungwoon hates it.  
When he tries to give him a place to sleep that night, he hates it.  
His mother is a nice person and he is really thankful to her.

Her cooking and her warmth really touches Sungwoon's heart but he knows that he doesn't deserve it. It's not for him, it's for Daniel.  
Ah! Sungwoon just realises that maybe he hates Daniel becuase he has everything. Good mom, warm home, friends to play with, and he can smile.

Sungwoon sits on the ground under the wooden table as he looks up to the night sky. Only the moon that show himself, just like him. No one is here to accompany him or talk to him. If no one care about him, he wishes just to disappear from this world. No one knows.

Maybe it's good to just die but he remembers about his father. If he dead, who will take care of him? He will be alone and Sungwoon doesn't want to make him sad. Sungwoon hugs his legs & places his head on his knees. It would be better if his father could back like he used to be.

He can go to school, makes some friends and maybe... just maybe he have face to see Kang Daniel.   
In time like this, why would Sungwoon think about this man? Sungwoon shakes his head to clear his mind.

He is just to tired as he lies down on the ground and moves to the side and curls himself. He should stop thinking about Daniel, it's not good for him. He already consumes his mind as he closes his eyes and sleeps.


	7. His Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kang Daniel x Ha Sungwoon High School AU
> 
>  
> 
> No beta, please bear with broken English and bad grammar...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My editor is busy with her moving to other country so she can't help me to beta my works.   
> But I want to share this story with you~ Please forgive my broken English...
> 
> For my works update, please follow my twitter: @putrihuang

It's almost 11 P.M and Sungwoon just finished his part-time job. Today he can goes home and he just hopes that his father already sleep.  
He walks down to the street as he says bye to the convinence store owner.  
It's a quite dangerous area in the night.

The red light district is just on the next block and a lot of perverts in the neighborhood. For Sungwoon, it's a good area to get high paid job. He must put an extra caution, sometimes an old man would force him sells his body but Sungwoon can always runs away from it.

Sungwoon pulls his sweater and quickly walks down the alley to the large street and cross the road. After this road crosses then it's quite safe here and Sungwoon can walks home l safely as he walks the cross road after the green light is on.

"You know, I think it's a bad idea." Someone talks to his friend and his face and his voice is somewhat familiar to Sungwoon. A group of teenage boys of 4 people are crossing the street to the red light district area.

Sungwoon looks at him again. It's the boy he met at the unused basketball court with that Kang Daniel. He has a little fang and his voice is a little high.  
For sure, Sungwoon can tell that they are bunch of high schooler and for the fang biy, he must be a middle schooler.

Sungwoon starts to feel worry because that area are not supposed for minors and the fang boy seems uncomfortable to tag along with his groups. He tries to convince them to leave the place but it must be useless.

It's not his problem either. Sungwoon walks crossing the road as he starts to worry about this fang boy. The green light starts to beeping, he can lose him if it's turn red but he is not his friend but why it bother Sungwoon so much. 

Is it because he is Kang Daniel's friend?

Thinking about him really makes Sungwoon wants to hit his head to something. This feeling inside his heart and the image of him smiling, it's annoying!

Before the green light stops blinking and turns the red light on, Sungwoon grabs that fang boy's hand & pulls him to his side.

They run to the other side of the road as the red light turns on and separate them from the group. Both of them run out of oxygen and the fang boy looks at him with surprises on his face.

"You are the person on the court?" He looks uncertain with his own statement. Sungwoon looks at him and nods in worry.  
"Why... You here?" Sungwoon asks as he tries to stanss straight.  
"I.. my friends are curious about this place." He tries to explain but he looks guilty.

"It's red light district and you are not supposed to be here."  
"I know, I tried to stop them but..." He can't look Sungwoon in the eyes. He knows he is wrong.  
"If they do the wrong thing, don't just tag along with them!" Sungwoon raises his voice and it makes the fang boy afraid.

He looks sorry but before Sungwoon can continue, he stops his words as he realizes that it's all over and it's none if his business anymore. He is here safe and sound. Why would he care?  
"It's almost midnight, you better go home." Sungwoon walks away but a hand stops him.

The fang boy holds him as he smiles awkwardly.  
"Hyung... I don't know the way... It's far away from my area." He says.

Gladly, they can ride the last bus and it's only an hour away. They sits on the back of the bus, the fang boy, his name is Park Woojin, sits beside the windows and Sungwoon sits next to him.  
"Sungwoon hyung, thank you for today." He shows his gratitude to Sungwoon.

Sungwoon looks at him. He is still young and easily gets bad influence from others. Today maybe he can prevent it but next time no one will help him.  
"It's OK..." Sungwoon replies and pats Woojin's head. Next time, please take care of yourself.  
Woojin looks surprise.

He smiles to Sungwoon, showing his cute little fang.  
"Glad that you are there, hyung." Woojin adds. "But why are you there?"  
Sungwoon jolts as he looks away.  
"I'm working..." Sungwoon bows his head down.  
"Hyung..." Woojin losts his word.

The bus stops and they get off of the bus as they walks to a quite neighboorhood in the area. They walk in silence and it's a little bit awkward but both Sungwoon and Woojin really don't know that to say or even ask.

"Park Woojin!" Someone shouts in front of a house and she looks worry.  
"Mom?!" Woojin asks but he know ls that it's his mother as she hugs him in hurry.  
"Where did you go?" His mother asks and Woojin wants to let go from her hug.  
"I was..." Woojin can't continue his words.

It's impossible to say to his family that he went to the red light disctrict and more over he is only a middle schooler.  
"Are you OK?" His mother looks at Woojin and look at him from head to toe.  
"I'm OK." Woojin answers and smiles to her. His father joins to check his son.

"You know it's past your curfew, you'll have your punishment." His father warns him. Woojin nods.  
"And you are?" His mother focuses on Sungwoon who stands not to far from them. He bows his body.  
"Mom, Dad, he is the one who helps me home." Woojin introduce him to his family.

"Good evening, ma'am, sir. I'm helping Woojin, he is lost in a certain area and I helped him to show the way. I'm glad that he is home already." Sungwoon says and bow his head. Both of Woojin's parents bow to him and smile.  
"Would you..."  
"I'll excuse myself." Sungwoon adds

It's better to go home already, Woojin is already home.  
"I'll drop you off." Woojin's father offers his help but Sungwoon shakes his head.  
"It's OK, sir. My area is quite far from here. It's night already and I'm glad Woojin is home." Sungwoon refuses.

"What? Hyung, I thought your home are in this area." Woojin looks worry.  
"I'll excuse myself. Good night." Sungwoon bids his goodbye as he bows his body.

It's almost 1 in the morning and no more bus, Sungwoon needs to get a taxi or walks. Walking is best option.


	8. Beautiful World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kang Daniel x Ha Sungwoon High School AU
> 
>  
> 
> No beta, please bear with broken English and bad grammar...

Not sure if it's morning or night as Sungwoon slowly moves his fingers and opens his eyes. It's so heavy, both his head and body.  
Slowly he sits and looks around, he is inside his house but the shards of the bottle are scattered around him.  
He just remembers...

  
Last night, his father threw his anger on him and threw bottles of Soju to him. He screamed that Sungwoon will also leave him alone in this small tiny house. First bottle was threw to the wall, the shards make little scratches to Sungwoon face and torn his sweater.

Even if Sungwoon tried to explain that he is late because he needs to help someone but his father won't listen to him as the second bottle landed on his fore head and made him unconscious. Sungwoon checks his forehead, it's not bleeding but it hurts so bad.

He looks his father is sleeping on the floor with four empty bottles of Soju.  
Sungwoon tries to collect the shards on the floor with his hands, some of the shards scratches his skins and it makes him moan in his silence. It hurts but Sungwoon can bear the pain.

Sungwoon cleans his house & puts blanket on his father. He needs to do the laundry and makes dishes before he buys medicine in the local store. The day turns into twilight as Sungwoon knows that his father will wake up soon and he doesn't want to be there when his father wake up.

The sky looks beautiful with the combination of purple and orange, Sungwoon reaches his hand to the sky. He wishes that the could fly to that sky and just disappears from this world. No one will know. No one will for him. This beautiful world without him is better.

No one is here, maybe it's a good place to die. The unused basketball court and with this beautiful scenery, he can die peacefully. Sungwoon is humming a song he knows from the movie that he watched with his parents when he was small. They watched it together in a movie theater.

It's about a mermaid with red hair. He loves how she sings so beautifully and she wants to be part of this world, just like him. To be part of the world but it would never happen.  
[Up where they walk  
Up where they run  
Up where they stay all day in the sun  
Wanderin' free..]

[Wish I could be...]  
Sungwoon stops his song as he tries to hold his tears.  
[Part of that world]  
The tears falls on his cheeks as he grabs his upper arms and sobs.  
He can't bear it anymore. He would never be part of this world.

It's too much for him to bear this. His mother left him, his father's abusive behavior, his every wound and pain every single days, it's just too much for Sungwoon to carry alone.  
"Ha Sungwoon!" This voice again. The voice he wants to hear the least in this world.

He turns his head and there he is, standing with his smile and runs closer to him. He is like a giant Samoyed as he hugs him.  
"Your voice is wonderful!" Daniel shouts in excitement. Sungwoon jolts inside his hug, it's his first time to hear someone compliment him after this long.

Sungwoon tries to let go of him from Daniel&he can't face him with his crying face.  
He tries to wipes his tears.  
"Please,leave me... alone..."Sungwoon begs him to not getting to close to him. Daniel grabs his hands&circles it to his waist, it makes Sungwoon pulls closer to him.

"I don't want to do that." Daniel smiles to him and it makes Sungwoon shocks. He looks beautiful with his smile on his face and the sky behind him in purple makes him more handsome.  
This man in front of him is so beautiful too.

Sungwoon quickly shoves him away from him and he steps back. It makes Daniel shocks as he comes closer to him.  
"Please... stay away from me..." Sungwoon begs.  
"Your wounds?" Daniel asks in questions as he sees his wounds on his face and his blue bruises on his forehead.

"It's... nothing..." Sungwoon tries to hide his forehead with his hair and covers it with his hand as he bows his head.  
"Who did this to you?" Daniel asks as he come closer to him. Sungwoon can't hold him anymore as he runs away from him. It's useless to talk him.

And for some reason, why this heart can't slow its beat down?  
It's getting more hurt when he cares about him like this.  
Sungwoon can't understand why he feels this way, it's his first time and this feels is confusing.

His feet are wobbling and he falls to the ground but a hand rounds on his waist and pulls him. The force is too powerful as Sungwoon back falls but he doesn't feel any pain.  
"Arrgghhh." The person under him is groaning in pain. Sungwoon looks up.

He falls into Daniel's body and he feels worried about him.  
"Are... you OK?" Sungwoon asks as he sits on Daniel's belly.  
"Ugh... It hurts." Daniel groans in pain and it makes Sungwoon feels bad.  
"Where?" Sungwoon asks again. Daniel grabs Sungwoon's hand and place it to his chest.

"Here." Daniel smiles and pulls Sungwoon head's to his closer. Sungwoon widens his eyes. Daniel kisses him on his lips and it feels warm. "My heart, it's hurt when you avoid me."  
Daniel looks him in the eyes and smiles.


	9. It's Not Alright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kang Daniel x Ha Sungwoon High School AU
> 
>  
> 
> No beta, please bear with broken English and bad grammar...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My editor is busy with her moving to other country so she can't help me to beta my works.   
> But I want to share this story with you~ Please forgive my broken English...
> 
> For my works update, please follow my twitter: @putrihuang

"Ok, let's wrap it up!" Daniel shouts as he sits on the ground.  
"Ok, hyung." Woojin wipes his sweats on chin with his t-shirt's collar. Jaehwan sits next to Daniel as he drinks his water.  
They practice their dance for next two next week competition.

The date is getting closer and they need to mastering the move. Daniel checks his iPhone as he lies down on the ground.  
It's 10.24 PM and he looks around. The fairy is not here.  
"Do you wait for someone?" Jaehwan asks as he looks around too.  
"Not in particular." Daniel says.

"The fairy. You are waiting for him, right?" Jaehwan adds and Daniel quickly sits and look at him in some kind of excitement.  
"How did..." Daniel squints his eyes, Jaehwan looks suspicious to Daniel.  
"Well, I'm your best friend and you are an open book." Jaehwan says in proud.

Daniel sighs and it's the truth that he can't really hide a secret.  
"Yeah, yesterday I met him here." Daniel can't continue his words.  
"And he slapped you." Jaehwan adds the story and grins. Daniel surprises and looks at him.  
"You saw it, didn't you?"

Jaehwan rolls his eyes as he looks away from Daniel. "I don't know?"  
Daniel rounds his arms to Jaehwan's neck and pulls it to his chest as he pinches his cheek.  
"Peeping someone else private time is not good you know!" Daniel says and Jaehwan laughs and tries to get away.

"You mean the fairy that always come here?" Woojin asks to be sure as Daniel and Jaehwan stop joking and look at him.  
"You know something about him?" Daniel wants to know more.  
"Well, it's not that I know something." Woojin looks uncomfortable with Daniel's stare.

"Tell me." Daniel insists as he now stands really close to Woojin with his puppy eyes. Woojin sighs and looks at Daniel.  
"He is a prostitute." Woojin says. Both Daniel and Jaehwan look in disbelief.  
"What?" Daniel tries to denied the fact for a while but then he ask again.

"How did you know?"  
"Hmm..." Woojin seems to be awkward as he rubs his back of his head and looks away before he looks at Daniel again. "I met him in the red light district."  
"Heol!" Jaehwan shouts and sure makes Daniel more surprises in silence.

"Are you sure it's him?" Daniel still tries to deny Woojin's statement.  
"He saved me." Woojin says and it makes Daniel a little bit relieved. "Few days ago, some of my school friends were so curious about the red light district." Woojin continues his story.

"You went there?" Jaehwan asks.  
"Hyung, listen to me first, OK?" Woojin tries to continue his story and Jaehwan quickly shouts his lips. "I tried to stop them but they insisted to go and I have no choice."

"Just when I'm about to cross the road, he pulls me back to the other side of the road and separates me from my friends." Woojin stops his story. Daniel looks confused, from Woojin's story, there is no statement about him being a prostitute.

The fact that he saved Woojin is already make him so happy.  
"He took me home." Woojin adds and Daniel looks at Woojin again.  
"How did you know that he is a prostitute?" Daniel asks his curiousity.  
"I asked him why he was there and he said that he was working there." Woojin says.

"Wow! Usually someone would hide it." Jaehwan says.  
"He must be has a reason to work in that industry!" Daniel protests. It makes Jaehwan and Woojin all little bit surprises. Daniel is not the type that can be easily angry by trivia thing but just now he just shouted.

"He is kind that he dropped me by in front of my house even if he is not from my area." Woojin tries to cool the situation by adding some details to his story. Daniel looks at Woojin again. "I really wish to meet him and thank him properly."  
Daniel smiles a little to Woojin.

"Well, speaking of a fairy." Jaehwan says as he look his left. It's the fairy walks without looking up to the court. Daniel quickly turns his head and look at Sungwoon, it's really him. He wears the same clothes as yesterday.

Daniel smiles and quickly runs to him but Sungwoon looks up and looks terrified by Daniel who is running to him. He turns his body and runs away.  
"Wait!" Daniel shouts as he just a few meter from him. Sungwoon squads on the ground and covers his head with his both hands.

Daniel looks confused as he walks to him and squads down next to Sungwoon.  
"Hii!" Daniel greets him as he raises his hand but Sungwoon quickly hides his head more between his legs and hands. "Are you OK?" Daniel asks in worry as Sungwoon's body is trembling so hard.

"Sor...ry..." Sungwoon voices is shaking. "I'm... so sorry."   
"Niel hyung!" Woojin runs from his behind to see what's happening.  
"Are you hurt?" Daniel asks again to Sungwoon as he quickly shakes his head. Daniel checks on Sungwoon's.

Blue bruises around his waist, his sweater has a lot of small torn and what makes Daniel concern is his left arms has a cut. It still flows red blood but some of the blood is already dried.  
"Hyung, he is bleeding." Woojin points on Sungwoon's left arms and he nods.

"Sungwoon-a, please... Don't be afraid." Daniel begs for Sungwoon to at least look at him. Sungwoon slowly look at Daniel but he is still afraid.  
"I'm sorry..." Sungwoon pleads again. "Don't hit me..."  
Daniel looks at Woojin and they are both surprised.

"I won't so please come with me." Daniel smiles and slowly gains Sungwoon's trust as he just follows him to the court. Woojin quickly runs to get his water and give it to Sungwoon. Daniel let Sungwoon sit near the old table where they put their belongings.

"Hyung, please drink this." Woojin give his water bottle to Sungwoon. Sungwoon looks at Woojin and grabs the bottle. He recognized Woojin.  
"Thanks..." Sungwoon says his gratitude and drinks the water but he coughs and spills some of the water.  
"Are you OK?" Woojin worries.

"Ye..s." Sungwoon quickly answers and gives the bottle back to Woojin.  
"Hyung, you are nosebleeding!" Woojin shouts in his worries and Daniel quickly looks at him. Sungwoon wipes his nose with his sweater.  
"It's.. ok..." Sungwoon tries to convince Daniel and Woojin.

Sungwoon tries to stop the bleeding and wipes his blood.  
"You are not OK!" Daniel shouts and it makes Sungwoon jolts in suprises. "Your body is in pain! You are not OK!"   
Sungwoon in surprises as he looks at Daniel.  
"Hyung... Don't be too rough to him." Woojin warns him.

"Your arms have bruises." Daniel grabs his hand and removes the sleeves from his wraist.  
"Your left arms is bleeding!" Daniel points his scar as he can't help to get emotional with this. Sungwoon pretends to be alright.  
"Now, you have nose bleeding!" Daniel wipes his blood.

Daniel knows that he was abused and he can't do anything to stop that. Sungwoon scars on his body and how he is afraid of this world. It's not OK but he always says he is OK.  
"Please don't say that it's OK." Daniel shouts as he gently hugs Sungwoon.


	10. Just One Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kang Daniel x Ha Sungwoon High School AU
> 
>  
> 
> No beta, please bear with broken English and bad grammar...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My editor is busy with her moving to other country so she can't help me to beta my works.   
> But I want to share this story with you~ Please forgive my broken English...
> 
> For my works update, please follow my twitter: @putrihuang

It's fine.

The that two words has lost its meaning for Sungwoon. How fine is fine?  
Because right now, he doesn't know how to deal with this person in front of him. It's Kang Daniel of course. How can Sungwoon forget his name since he always flying around on his mind these day?

"It's still OK, right?" Daniel asks as he gently applies iodine to Sungwoon's body.  
Sungwoon just nods as he tries to hide his body to him. It's uncomfortable to show his upper body skin to someone else like this. Both of them are sitting inside Daniel's living room.

Daniel pushed him to take a bath and waited for him in the living room. Daniel wants to take care of his wounds. Even if Sungwoon insists that he is fine and doesn't want to be here or treated by Daniel, it's already too late when he steps inside his home.

Sungwoon took off his T-shirt and folded it on the floor. Daniel tries to look not surprises by his body is full of wounds. Sungwoon tries to hide his body by his hand but it's useless. Daniel gently puts the iodine to some of his wounds on his body.

The recent and big one is on his left arms, last night his father still woke up, broke a bottle of soju, and accidentally slices his arm as he fell on the ground. Sungwoon jolts a little and he holds his voice as Daniel applies alcohol on his left arms using cotton pads.

The alcohol gives a strange stings vibe to his skin, it hurts so much as Sungwoon bites his lower lips.  
"Is it hurting you?" Daniel asks as he looks worry to Sungwoon as he stops apply the alcohol. Sungwoon tries to hold the pain as he shakes his head, he fine.  
Daniel applies the alcohol on the wounds again as he holds his pain and grabs his clenches his hands to each other. It seems that Daniel doesn't know if it's hurt as he just keeps apply it without him cares about how Sungwoon feels.

Sungwoon's hand is shaking and grabs to Daniel's hand that applies alcohol on his arm. "Please... slowly..." Sungwoon is sobbing as he bites his lower lips.   
Daniel sighs and smiles to him.  
"Finally, you say it." Daniel puts down the cotton filled with alcohol.

It said that blowing the wound would reduces the pain as Daniel does it to Sungwoon's left wound. It's kinda work as Sungwoon surprises a little how Daniel is gently comfort him.  
"You... You don't have to do it." Sungwoon backs up a little.

Daniel smiles to him and he lets go of Sungwoon's arm as Sungwoon quickly puts his T-shirt on.  
"We haven't finished yet, I need to put bandage to your wound." Daniel says as he grabs the bandage.  
"I'm... I'm fine..." Sungwoon refuses.

"Ok." Daniel doesn't want to force him anymore. "At least let me put iodine before we eat."  
"It's fine... It's OK..." Sungwoon refuses as he bows his head down. He doesn't need to anymore of his gentle treatment because he puts pity on him.  
Daniel smiles and grabs his hand.

"I insist." Daniel smiles and put an emphasis on the tone.  
"But... I'm fine..." Sungwoon moves back a little as Daniel moves forward to him. "Please... it's just enough."   
"No." Daniel insists and it makes Sungwoon feels bad to him. He just go with what Daniel wants.

"Thank you for letting me treat your wound." Daniel says and puts iodine gently to him as he blows to the wound. Sungwoon moans a little and it stings a little but he still can hold the pain. Daniel smiles as he's done put iodine and looks at Sungwoon. It's too close.

His face is too close to Sungwoon's face and it makes Sungwoon blushes. It's his first time to see someone smiles so bright to him like this.  
"Ok, let's find something to eat." Daniel tidies up the alcohol, iodine, cotton pad, bandage back to the first aid box.

"Then... I'll just go... back." Sungwoon says. Daniel looks at him again and frowns.  
"I want to eat with you." Daniel says and grabs Sungwoon's hand. It surprises Sungwoon. Daniel stands up and followed by Sungwoon. He puts back the box to the shelf beside the TV.

Daniel walks to the entrance door and puts his sandals on.  
"My hands..." Sungwoon says and Daniel looks Sungwoon behind him. He still holds his hand.  
"If I let you go, you will run away." Daniel smiles and it makes Sungwoon bows his head.

"I won't run away... please let go..."  
"Don't want to."  
"But.." Sungwoon frowns. He uses short sleeves T-shirt and some of the bruises on his arms is too visible. If some one looks at them, people will have bad impression to Daniel.

"But?"  
"Please... if you just pity me... It's already fine..." Sungwoon bows his head and slides his hand from Daniel. It's hurting, how someone treat him so gently like this because he doesn't deserve it. He is just worthless.

Sungwoon clenches his hands on the edge of his T-shirt.  
"Pity?" Daniel deeper his voice as his hands reaches Sungwoon. He jolts a little as Daniel looks like he is going to slap him.  
But instead of slap, Daniel hugs him and shouts. "I love you."

Sungwoon can't believe what he just heard as he is inside Daniel's arms, resting his head to his chest.  
"I love you and of course I worry about you!" Daniel continues.   
Tears are falling down to Sungwoon's cheeks without he knows it.

Why would his words sound so warm inside Sungwoon's heart?  
Why would the tears fall even if Sungwoon doesn't feel pain?   
Why would his words make Sungwoon wants to at least to believe in him?  
Why would Daniel fall in love with him?

All those questions are keep repeating inside Sungwoon's mind but it doesn't matter for him now. He just wants to bury himself in this warm, Daniel's words and his gentle care, even if he doesn't deserve it.

[Please... just for one day]


	11. Your Voice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kang Daniel x Ha Sungwoon High School AU
> 
>  
> 
> No beta, please bear with broken English and bad grammar...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My editor is busy with her moving to other country so she can't help me to beta my works.  
> But I want to share this story with you~ Please forgive my broken English...
> 
> For my works update, please follow my twitter: @putrihuang

The warmth inside his heart and the touch of his hand that still lingers on Sungwoon's body, is it a sign that he is sick?  
Is Kang Daniel infected him with some disease?  
Or maybe he is just a little bit in halutination?  
Sungwoon shakes his head.

So many questions need to be answered but he doesn't know who he must searched the answers from.  
He can't just ask Daniel or walks casually to the court and asks anyone there. They are not even Sungwoon's friends.  
He just know Woojin and Daniel is totally out of the list.

That one person with them, Sungwoon still doesn't know his name, is scary.  
Sungwoon puts the empty bottle cart into the storage room and goes to the main store to greet the owner before he goes home.  
It's Sungwoon's third job for today, waitress at a small grilled meat shop.

"Imo, I'll take my leave." Sungwoon bows his head to the owner of the shop that stands behind the cashier near the entrance door.  
The owner smiles to Sungwoon and gives him a take out, it's always kimchi and a portion of meat or maybe a chigae.  
It really helps him.

"Here, eat this with your dad." The owner pats Sungwoon's head. Sungwoon nods.  
"Thank you imo, I really appreciate it." Sungwoon once again bows his head and leaves the shop as he walks to the neighboorhood.  
It's not too far away from his house, 3 blocks away.

The food, if Sungwoon can manage it right, can save the money for another two days. Even if the owner knows his background but she still let Sungwoon works and Sungwoon thankful about that. Some work places, if they know about Sungwoon's background, will fire him immediately.

Sungwoon walks down to the alley to his house.  
"Sungwoon hyung?"  
Sungwoon turns his head and it's someone he least wants to see here.  
"Dan... Daniel?" Sungwoon can't believe his eyes as he closes his gate door again.  
"Yes." Daniel smiles and stands closer to him.

"Wha... What are you doing here?" Sungwoon asks out of his curiousity. It's a nightmare, Sungwoon must hides about his father from him. Maybe he already knows that Sungwoon is abused but the house is really not in the good shape, especially his father.

"I'm from my friend's house." Daniel explains and looks the door gate behind Sungwoon. "Is this your house?"  
Sungwoon looks frighten as he bites his lower lip. This is the worst day of his life. He wants to hide his house from anyone in this world.

And Daniel is the last person he wants to show this ugly house to...  
"Ye..."  
"Sungwoon!!!!" The scream inside the house can be heard outside and it surprises Sungwoon and Daniel.  
For the tone of the scream, he knows that it's not a good sign.

Sungwoon is frowning looks at Daniel, it's really uncomfortable here, as he gulps his saliva down.  
"Please be... Safe on your way..." Before Sungwoon can finish his words, something is breaking inside the house. Once. Then the second one is coming.  
"Hyung?" Daniel asks in worry.

Sungwoon can hide his embarrassment in front of Daniel anymore. He can't even look him in the eyes.  
"Sorry..." Sungwoon bows his head and quickly walks into his house.  
His father is drunk again, the bottles of soju are broken into pieces on the floor.

His father sits on the floor and cuts off his hand, it's bleeding, as Sungwoon quickly walks to his father and checks whether he is OK or not.  
SLAP!  
A slap landed on Sungwoon's cheek hard and makes Sungwoon fall down to the floor. His ear is ringing.

Before Sungwoon can defense himself, his father stands over his body and kicks him over and over again on his stomach. It hurts so bad and it makes Sungwoon pukes.  
"Bastard! You dare to leave me!" His father screams as he sits on Sungwoon's stomach and starts to strangled him.

"Da...d..." Sungwoon tries to reach his father sense as he grabs his hands on his neck.  
"If you leave me, you better die!!!" He tightens his grip on Sungwoon's neck. Sungwoon chokes and he is getting weaker.  
It's the end and it's the best way.

His suffering will be ended here. No need to prepare food, no more beating from his father, no need to worry about his daily expense, and no need to hide from this world. It's completely freedom and no one will sad or feel lost about him.  
Die like this isn't bad either.

[I'm Daniel!]  
[Kang Daniel]  
[Do you want to eat at my home?]  
[If you want to eat!Just say it!]  
[Your voice is beautiful!]  
[My heart,it hurts when you avoid me]  
[Your body is in pain!You are not OK!]  
[Please don't say that it's OK]  
[If I let you go,you will run away]

[I love you]

Ah... It's his voices. Kang Daniel's voices is echoing inside Sungwoon's ears. He confesses his love not long ago and it's a waste to love someone like Sungwoon. He has nothing, he is just an empty doll, broken, and forgotten.

If Sungwoon can he wants to reply to Daniel's love but it's impossible for him.  
Sungwoon hopes that he will realize that he is falling in love with the wrong person and finds someone he is truly love. And Sungwoon hopes that someone can loved him back.


	12. Open Wound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where is it? 
> 
> The ceiling is white and everything is white. 
> 
> Sungwoon doesn't know where is this place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to post this! I'm so sorry! 
> 
> For more update, please follow my Twitter : @putrihuang

It's blurry as Sungwoon slowly opens his eyes. He tries to focus to wherever he sees and it is only white as slowly his pupils starts to focus. It's the ceiling. He blinks a couple times before he can look around. The burden on his body become real as he can't move his body freely and the pain is starting to spread all over his nerves. He tries to move his fingers one by one as it trembles like crazy and when Sungwoon groans in pain, his throat is burning with pain. His voice is gone and it makes Sungwoon panicks.  
  


 

The adrenaline rushes on his vein and it makes Sungwoon quickly sits down on his bed. Sungwoon can't even feel the pain on his body like before. He looks around, this is hospital, his left hand connected to an infusion bag. It's morning as Sungwoon looks at the window on his left and the light is dazzling, his eyes still are adapting with the sunlight. The bed beside him is empty and the curtain of this room is open, the view leads him to the hospital building and blue sky.  
  


 

Sungwoon knows where he is now as he looks at himself, starts from his hand. Other than the hose on his left hand, a lot of small bandage on his both hands, as he looks at his body, the hospital pyjama is too big for him, is bandaged. Sungwoon groans again as he feels the tingling sensation on his stomach but his voice is not coming out from his mouth. He touches his throat and he gulps down his saliva. His throat hurts a lot as he grabs his throat to check and his neck is covered with bandage too.  
  


 

The worst thing is Sungwoon doesn't know how to end up in this hospital or this room. He doesn't care about the wound or the bandage on his body, he already used to it, used to pain his father gave him. He tries to remember, the last thing he remembers is his father strangles him on the floor full of broken glasses. No wonder he can feel his back is throbbing in pain.  
  


 

"Mom, I said I'm fine," someone is complaining, Sungwoon looks at the door, where the sound comes from.  
  


 

 

"You don't look fine, your head was cut," the woman says as the door opens and Sungwoon surprises to see that both of them are somebody that Sungwoon knows, Kang Daniel and his mother.

 

There is an awkward silence. And for sure, Sungwoon wants to ask them, what happened, but no matter how hard Sungwoon want to say a word, it's silence.  
  


 

"I'll call the doctor," Daniel's mother says and leaves the room.  
  


 

Tears fall on Sungwoon's cheeks. This situation is frightened and frustrates him. He doesn't know what happened and he wants to ask Daniel. What happened? Where is this? Why he ended up being here? But it's just silence coming out from his mouth and the more Sungwoon wants to ask the more he frustrate how useless this is as he clenches his hands on the bed sheet.  
  


 

"Hyung, careful!" Daniel tries to calm him and to make him stop harm himself unconsciously like now. Daniel quickly puts Sungwoon inside his arms, hugging him and hushing gently. Sungwoon's whole body is shaking and he starts to sob. His tiny hand is grabbing Daniel's back of his T-shirt as he leans his head on Daniel's chest. "Sshhh, it's OK, hyung."  
  


 

Sungwoon slowly calms his nerve down as the doctor is checking on his condition. Sungwoon has lots of outside wounds and malnutrition, he just needs to eat and rest to make his condition better. After the doctor checks on him, Daniel's mother is following the doctor outside the room and Daniel stands by Sungwoon's side of the bed. Sungwoon looks at Daniel, still in his confusion, but he gently caresses Sungwoon's head as he smiles.  
  


 

"It's OK, hyung, you are saved now," Daniel utters and looks at Sungwoon in the eyes.  
  


 

 _Da-d?_    
  


 

Sungwoon tries to move his mouth slowly to make Daniel understands what he just said. Daniel turns his head, not to look at Sungwoon in the eyes, and pulls the blanket to cover Sungwoon's legs.  
  


 

"Your dad," Daniel stops for a while before he can continue his words, "He was arrested by the police."  
  


 

It's like a thunderbolt hits Sungwoon as he surprises and grabs Daniel's arm. Even without any words from his mouth, Daniel knows that Sungwoon is confused and tries to understand the situation.  
  


 

"He tries to kill you," Daniel continues his story and stops as Sungwoon's expression is changing from confusing to terrify. Sungwoon frowns looking at Daniel, he points at Daniel's forehead near his temple. Daniel's forehead is covered with a bandage. Just by looking at it and how Daniel tells the story how he ends up laying on the hospital's bed, Sungwoon knows that he must be the one who saves him from his father. Daniel smiles bitterly and grabs Sungwoon's hand, places it on his cheek. "I fell from the stairs."  
  


 

No matter how hard Daniel wants to hide with lies, Sungwoon is not an ignorant person.  
  


 

 _I'm sorry. I'm sorry._    
  


 

Sungwoon repeats that words over and over again in his silence. He starts to cry again and he feels so weak as he bows down his head, Sungwoon doesn't know how to face Daniel. He just made someone hurt because of him. Moreover, it's Kang Daniel, the man he loves.  
  


 

Daniel immediately hugs him again, embrace him inside his arms, makes him feels calm and protected.  
  


 

Sungwoon cries out loud and clenches Daniel's T-shirt. He hates this. It's the first time for Sungwoon to actually care about someone more than his father, more than himself.  
  


 

Crying and sobbing until Sungwoon has no more energy to even open his eyes and weakly faints in Daniel's hug. 


End file.
